Grenzspaziergänge
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: Drabbles. Zwischen Liebe und Hass. Von Wachsen war keine Rede mehr, sie wucherten beide wie Unkraut ihrer sicheren Verdammnis entgegen.
1. Kein Tom wie der andere

**(K)ein Tom wie der andere**

Der Grund weshalb Tom seinen Vater hasste war einfach: Seine Mutter wollte lieber sterben, als zu ertragen nicht von ihm geliebt zu werden. Für ihr Kind wollte sie nicht leben, weil sie es nicht lieben konnte. Es würde sie nur jeden Tag ihres Lebens daran erinnern, was ihr verwehrt blieb.  
Weil sie seinen Vater zu bestrafen aufgrund ihrer Gefühle nicht fähig war, musste er büßen. Sein Name war bezeichnend, er war kein Geschenk.  
Sie gab sich dem Tod hin, weil sie die Vorstellung eines Leben ohne den einen aber mit dem anderen Tom nicht ertrug.  
Es war so viel einfacher ihn zu hassen, weil er ein Muggel war.


	2. Schwester Schmerz

**Schwester Schmerz**

Harsch unterbrach ihre Mutter sie. Lily sei doch ohnehin so selten da. Erst solle sie erzählen. Ihre Mutter konnte nicht einmal ehrlich genug sein und zugeben, dass Petunias gänzlich gewöhnliches Leben sie selbst dann langweilte, wenn es sich für normale Maßstäbe höchst aufregend gestaltete.  
Erst dachte Petunia, es wäre eine Lösung einen Weg zu finden Teil der magischen Welt zu werden. Aber ohne Magie wäre sie für ihre Eltern weiterhin uninteressant.  
Daher beschloss Petunia anders als ihre Eltern zu sein, die es hassten nicht ein Leben wie Lily haben zu können und lieber zu hassen, was sie nicht haben konnte.


	3. Toby, ass!

**Toby, ass!**

Zu Mittag ging er in die Kneipe, abends warfen sie ihn schon wieder raus. Er pöbelte Leute auf der Straße an, aber auch das dauerte keine Stunden. Es brannte immer noch Licht, als er zuhause ankam.

Natürlich bereute sie es, die magische Welt mit all ihren Wundern hinter sich gelassen zu haben, er konnte es sehen. Und da behauptete sie, er könne keine Wünsche von ihren Augen ablesen?

Ein paar Schläge veränderten die Perspektive. Dann sah er den Sohn, der nie seiner sein würde, weil alles in ihm schrie diesem Ort und seiner Welt so schnell er konnte zu entfliehen.


	4. Des Spinners Ende

**Des Spinners Ende**

Er wartete darauf, dass sie irgendwann den Zauberstab erhob um ihn zu töten. Möglicherweise müsste er den Sohn, der obwohl sein Fleisch, nie sein Blut sein würde, dafür nur lange genug prügeln.

„Iss.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Das war zu verdächtig.

„Glaubst du du kannst mich vergiften, du wertloses Stück Dreck."

Er stieß den Tisch um, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm ein Bier. Stellte sicher, dass es noch verschlossen war. Kaum geöffnet trank er hastig davon. Keine Augenblick später spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

„Ich sagte doch immer eines Tages würde der Alkohol dich umbringen."


	5. Vom Wuchern und Wachsen

**Vom Wuchern und Wachsen**

Die Fassade hatte längst Risse, als Severus es endlich aussprach und sie als das Schlammblut bezeichnete, als das er sie sah. Ihre Zuneigung hatte sie geblendet, aber nun konnten sie sich nicht länger etwas vormachen.

Ihm wieder zu vergeben würde den endgültigen Bruch nur weiter hinauszögern, sie stünden einander weiterhin beim Wachsen im Weg.

In klaren Momenten wusste sie, es war nur eine Rechtfertigung dafür gewesen ihn loszulassen. Sie wollte die Last zu der er geworden war nur einfach nicht länger tragen. Denn von Wachsen war keine Rede mehr, sie wucherten beide wie Unkraut ihrer sicheren Verdammnis entgegen.


	6. Späte Blüte

**Späte Blüte**

Als Voldemort sagte sie solle beiseite treten, er sie verschonen, wusste sie, dass Severus ihn darum gebeten hatte. Als sie begriff, dass er sie immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, wünschte sie ihre Liebe hätte ausgereicht, und er hätte ihr genug bedeutet, um immer wieder ihre Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, so lange es nötig war, egal wie viel Kraft es abverlangte sich gegen das Dunkel zu stellen, nach dem er griff. Hätte sie nicht aus jugendlicher Dummheit den leichteren Weg gewählt, vielleicht stünden die Dinge heute anders. Doch da war immer noch Hoffnung, würde er nur verstehen, dass er es war, der ihr nun dieses Opfer ermöglichte.


	7. Wie der Vater

**Wie der Vater**

„Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter.", sagten sie alle.

Severus dachte nicht daran zu überprüfen, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, er hütete sich davor Harry Potter in die Augen zu sehen. Alles was er in ihm zu sehen bereit war, war das Spiegelbild seines ihm so verhassten Vaters James. Sogar sein störrisches Haar hatte er dem Jungen vererbt. Charakterlich standen sie einander in nichts nach, wie Severus immer betonte. Es kam ihm sehr gelegen, dass alle davon ausgingen, er konnte Harry nicht leiden, weil er seinem Vater derart glich. Aber nach so vielen Jahren hätte er vermutlich sogar darüber hinwegsehen können.

Was er Harry wirklich nicht vergeben konnte war, dass seine Mutter für ihn gestorben war.


End file.
